In herhis body
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha visit Lionel in the Luthor Corp. when a piece of kryptonite explode near them. When the exposion had passed their bodies are changed, Martha is in Lionel's, and Lionel is in Martha's. A really funny fanfic!


In her/his body

**In her/his body**

Martha went to the LuthorCorp to visit Lionel, because they hadn't seen each other for almost a week.  
L: Martha! What are you doing here?  
M: Can't I come to visit a friend?  
L: Of course you can... it's a pleasure to have you here...  
M: You haven't visit me for days... I was starting to think that something had happened to you...  
L: And this is the reason why you have came?  
M: It is... and also because I was missing your company... (she smiled)  
L: I have some work now, but we can lunch toghether if you want...  
M: That would be nice, I will wait you here...  
L: No, please, come with me, you will like to see the laboratories...

Lionel show Martha the Luthor's Labs, and Martha could also saw the work that Lionel had there... it was really interesting...  
M: What's that?  
Asked Martha when they were in front of a big piece of kryptonite studied by four or five cientifics.  
L: We are studying how we can use the kryptonite energy to improve the agriculture...  
M: And can't it be dangerous...  
L: It is, but we are being very carefully...  
But suddenly that meteor started to bright very hard and after a while it exploded. Lionel quickly tried to protect Martha. He just thought that he didn't want nothing to happen her; and she just thought that she didn't want nothing to happen him.  
Lionel was over Martha to stop the explosion, because he had the connection with Jor-El, and Jor-El didn't let him to be hurt (he needed his body). Martha was really scared, but at the same time she felt save protected by Lionel.  
When the energy wave from the kryptonite had finished, they wake up from the floor. It was dark and they couldn't see anything, but Martha wore a skirt that day... so she didn't understand why she felt as if she was wearing trousers. At the other way, Lionel felt her legs a little cold.  
When the light came back... Martha and Lionel couldn't believe what they were seeing... Martha had her body in front of her, and Lionel had his in front of him...  
m: What's that?  
l: Martha?

Lionel was in Martha's body, and Martha was in Lionel's body. They went to Lionel's office without speak with anybody.  
m: What have happened to us, _Lionel_?! What's that?! (she was upset, but she was speaking from Lionel's body and with his voice)  
l: I really don't know... the explosion may affected us in some way... I don't know...  
m: Oh my god! _Lionel Luthor _I want my body right now!!  
l: But I...  
In that moment, Lionel's secretary came in...  
The secretary: Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but it's about the explosion...  
She was watching at _Martha_, who seemed to be Lionel, and _Martha_, didn't know what she had to say... But was _Lionel_ who answered, from Martha's body...  
m: I can't... (and when he saw his secretary's face, he re-strated) Lionel can't attend to that, now, he's so tired... and he need to rest at home...  
And while he was finishing he took _Martha_ and her bag and push her to the door.

They went by Martha's car (because Lionel didn't want his driver to suspect anything) to the Kent's. In the travel...  
m: Great! How do you want me to explaing that to Clark?  
l: That's not our worst problem in this moment.  
m: Isn't it? Ok. So you will say to my super-power son that the man he hate the most had her mother's breast!  
l: We couldn't stay in my office... they will come and make questions...  
m: ok, ok... you're right... but Clark will get angry... so prepeare your self to that...

When they arrived to the farm Clark was there, and like always he kiss and hug her mum when she arrived, but this time...  
C: Mum... is anything wrong? I feel you different...  
m: I'm here sweeter, not there... (she said smiling from Lionel's body)  
C: Mum?!  
m: There was a little problem in the Luthor's... let's go inside and WE will explain all to you... (she tried to smile all the time... Lionel didn't say nothing)

Clark and _Martha_ were sitting on the sofa, while Lionel staid behind them...  
C: so... she is Lionel and you are my mum...  
m: right.  
C: and do you know how to get it back? (he asked that to _Lionel_)  
l: Well, not really...  
C: Great! so now my mum is Lionel Luthor... fine! (he was being sarcastic)  
m: son, please, do not get angry with us...  
C: I'm not angry with you, just with he... or she... ah! with Lionel!  
m: I know... I'm, too... but it's not his fault... I'm sure he didn't want that to pass... because instead that I'm sure that he doesn't matter to be in my body... I'm also sure that he doesn't want me to have what I'm having now between my legs...

l: Of course I didn't want that to pass! And I will do all what I can to solucionate this!  
m: Great! So start stoping watching with these eyes MY body, please...  
l: I'm not...!  
C: Oh.. you was... I saw it!  
l: Oh my god! Fine... I will ring you when I found the solution... (he was leaving)  
C: Hey! where are you going?!  
l: At home, to call to the lab. and speak with my employers... they will find the solution...  
C: Wait! You are not going anywhere with my mum's body...  
l: What do you mean?  
C: I mean that I will find the solution and you BOTH (and he looked at _Lionel and MArtha_, too) will stay here. The best is that anybody find out this...  
m: You want us to stay closed here?  
C: I do, mum... and you don't want to go out with a beard and something failing between your legs, do you?  
m: I don't (she said that looking at the floor)  
l: but I...  
C: Oh no! I'm sure that you, who are always saying how you love my mum, don't want anybody to see her body moving as bad as you move it...(Martha laught)

Clark had gone and the two exchanged bodies stayed at the Kent's...  
Lionel started to laught...  
m: What's so funny?  
l: That.  
m: That, what?  
l: I have always wished to be the most close to you as it's possible... but I never imagined that I could be as close to you than that... (_Martha_ started to laught, too)  
m: Oh god! you're right...  
l: Am I?  
m: Yeah... because when the meteor exploded I wished to be sure that nothing would happened to you...  
l: Wait! do you mean that you were thinking on me when the criptonite energy went out?  
m: I do. Why?  
l: 'cause I was thinking on you, too... so maybe that was what happened... both were thinking more in the other than in ourselves, so when the energy came to our bodies, our souls could go where they really wanted to be... in the other one heart.

They rang Clark to tell him what they discovered. Later...  
m: Are you hungry, honey?  
l: I am.  
They went to the kitchen, and there they prepeare the lunch, and they played with the food... it was so funny for them... but not as funny for Clark when he arrived.  
C: What are you doing?  
m: Hi son! We were just... cooking.  
C: That's cooking?!  
l: Sorry Clark. Don't get angry with your mum, it was my fault...  
C: Of course it was...  
m: So... have you discovered anything?  
C: I haven't. Nobody know about the cryptonite so much to explain that...  
m: and what we will do?  
C: I don't know, mum...

At the evening, Clark had gone again and _Martha and Lionel _were alone in the livingroom.  
m: Lionel, I have been thinking... when the explode passed, you quickly try to protect me... thanks.  
l: I wouldn't be able to live if something happens to you.  
m: When you were thinking on me... what do you thought?  
l: I thought "It doesn't matter if I die, but she must continue living..." (_martha_ was almost crying)  
They were sitting on the floor, very close...  
m: Are you thinking on me now?  
l: I am.  
m: And what are you thinking on?  
l: I'm thinking about what your lips flavour is...  
m: Really? (they were really close)  
l: let me taste them...  
He was almost kissing her when...  
m: No, please... not now...  
l: what's the matter?  
m: what's the matter... oh my god, Lionel! We would be kissing our bodies...

It was time to go to bed and Clark hadn't arrived yet.  
m: Right, I've taken a Clark's pijama for me, and this is for you... (and she gave Lionel a pretty white nightie...)  
l: Are you sure you want me to put that on?  
m: I am. Because it's the less sexy one that I have.  
l: Really?  
m: Of course not! But it's the one that is clean.

m: Right, you will do that like when we went to the toilet, ok? You will close your eyes, and I will dress you, fine?  
l: fine!

When both exchanged bodies wore their pijamas... they were in front a mirror...  
l: You look so pretty...  
m: Thanks, but it's your body... (she laught)  
l: I mean YOUR body, the one that I have... you look pretty wearing anything...  
m: Thank you.  
Somebody knocked the door. It was Clark.  
C: right. I have been thinking and I found a solution...

l: Which is it?  
C: I was thinking on it with Chloe and we remembered when you exchange your body with mine... (at that moment he looked at his mum trying to show her that Lionel have always been a bad man, and he still being now) Chole thinks that maybe we can solution this with the same stone...  
m: Are you sure, son?  
C: Not at all, but we don't lost anything trying it...  
l: But the stone is in the Fortress, now.  
C: I will take it.  
m: And what happened if the fortress is destroyed?  
C: It doesn't matter now mum... the most important is to take you back to your body... I'm going now...  
m: But...  
Clark had already disappear...

_Martha and Lionel_ were sitting on the bed.  
l: He really love you...  
m: He's a good boy... but since Jonathan dead he tries to protect me too much...  
l: He just look after you...  
m: I know, but... with Clark as close to me I can't live my live really like I wanted...  
l: And how do you want to live it?  
m: With you.  
They hugged and they got sleep hugging each other.

Clark arrived in the morning, when _Martha_ was doing the breakfast.  
C: Mum?!  
m: I'm here, honey...  
Clark really wanted that to end, because he couldn't get use to listen Lionel's voice saying things like that.  
C: Right. Here is it. (He left the stone on the table) You have to touch it at the same time, ok? And this comedy will finally end.  
_Martha and Lionel _were each in one side of the table. They where looking each other.  
l: It was a pleasure to be in your body, Martha...  
m: I can't say the same, but it was funny to look you as a woman...  
C: Can't you do it right now, please!  
They stretched their arms and touched the stone... They both closed their eyes, like if it had to hurt them... But they didn't feel anything. They just open their eyes again to see that they had change their position. Martha was watching Lionel's body, and he was wathcing hers...  
C: So, has it worked?  
M: It has, son...  
C: Mum?!  
M: I am.  
C: Oh mum, it's glad to listen you in your voice again...  
M: Thanks.  
L: Well... I must leave, I'm sure that I have a lot of work in the office...  
M: Wait Lionel, let me see you to the door...  
When they were outside Martha closed the door and took Lionel's hand. She didn't say anything, she just approached to him and kissed his lips...  
M: so... what does my lips taste of? (she smiled, he too)  
L: They're so sweet... but I maybe need to taste them twice...  
They kissed again, this time it was longer, sweeter and lovelier...

THE END


End file.
